


Nostalgie

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Fhirdiad sous la neige était un paysage familier pour Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nostalgie

**Author's Note:**

> Première tentative d'écrire en français depuis des lustres + première tentative d'écrire en français pour FE3H ! Du coup, Felix vouvoie Dimitri comme en canon, et ça sonne tellement bizarre pour moi maintenant. Mais tant pis ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> J'espère que vous enjoyerez votre lecture si vous passez par là o/

Fhirdiad était couverte d’un manteau de neige ce matin-là. Felix, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre — leur chambre — regardait les flocons danser au gré du vent. L’air glacial de l’extérieur s’infiltrait dans la pièce par des espaces minuscules entre les vitres et il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il aurait probablement dû enfiler quelque chose par-dessus ses vêtements de nuit, qui bien que chauds comme tout habit de Faerghus, restaient trop légers face au froid.

Mais ce matin l’avait forcé hors du lit, submergé par une vague de nostalgie. Ça n’avait fait qu’empirer une fois qu’il avait atteint la fenêtre et qu’il avait vu le paysage enneigé de son enfance.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Après la guerre, après les batailles qui avaient eues lieu, Fhirdiad n’était pas exactement la même que dix ans auparavant. Les réparations étaient encore en cours à travers la ville et tout le pays, et même une fois terminés, le paysage resterait à jamais changé.

Alors peut-être que cet élan de nostalgie provenait de là, il songea. De ce qui était et ne sera plus jamais pareil. Felix se plaisait à dire qu’il ne s’attardait pas sur le passé, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que parfois, les souvenirs de temps plus simples et heureux lui revenaient et il les laissait embrumer son esprit un moment.

Il se revoyait, accompagné de Dimitri, Sylvain et Ingrid, courant dans la neige couvrant la cour avant du château, boules de neige à la main et rire aux lèvres. Tous enveloppés dans plus de couches qu’ils ne trouvaient nécessaires à l’époque, bien que cela ne les eût pas empêché de jouer jusqu’à ce que son père et celui de Dimitri ne viennent leur demander de rentrer se mettre au chaud.

Il se souvint d’un fois où Sylvain avait réussi à glisser de la neige dans le col de Dimitri, le faisant crier de surprise et gigoter, comme s’il pouvait faire partir la neige plus rapidement de cette manière. Ils avaient tous tellement rigolé ce jour-là.

Un sourire fraya son chemin sur ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, les pas de celui qui partageait son lit — partageait sa vie — s’approchèrent de lui doucement. Des bras l’enlacèrent et le tirèrent jusqu’à ce que son dos soit en contact avec le torse solide de son Roi.

« Une bonne journée en prévision, je vois.

\- Mh?

\- Un blizzard qui va sans aucun doute retarder l’arrivée des nobles d’Adrestria avec qui nous devions nous entretenir, cela me paraît être un bon présage. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Comme si. Nous savons très bien tous les deux que vous allez quand même vous tuez à la tâche aujourd’hui. »

Dimitri déposa un baiser jusqu’au coin de son oreille. Le frisson qui parcourut Felix n’était pas dû au froid, cette fois.

Il se tourna, sans déloger les bras de Dimitri, qui les repositionna au bas du dos de Felix, et le regarda dans les yeux. Dimitri souriait tendrement, comme souvent lorsqu’il regardait Felix, et rapidement, Felix dut détourner le regard.

« Je suis convaincu que si Dedue ou moi-même vous disions d’en profiter pour vous reposer, vous nous enverriez paître.

\- Je ne saurais dire si je suis flatté que vous me connaissiez si bien tous les deux, ou vexé que vous ayez si peu confiance en moi. »

Felix leva les yeux au ciel, l’esquisse d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. Dimitri sembla prendre cela comme une invitation et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser que Felix ne pouvait que décrire comme beaucoup trop langoureux pour l’heure qu’il était.

Il tira gentiment sur une mèche des cheveux de Dimitri une fois qu’ils rompirent le baiser.

« Dedue va arriver d’une minute à l’autre, nous n’avons pas le temps pour ça.

\- Oh, il me semble, très cher, que tu connais parfaitement mon efficacité. »

Le sourire en coin de son Roi, aguicheur en tout point, ne fit qu’aggraver les rougeurs qui colorèrent ses joues, à la fois par le souvenir précis de ladite efficacité de son amant et par l’embarras à l’impudicité de celui-ci.

Dimitri ne fut sauvé d’un coup de poing contre l’épaule que par le bruit familier de Dedue toquant à la porte de leur chambre.

Après un dernier baiser, plus chaste que le dernier, ils allèrent se préparer pour la journée à venir. Et ainsi, la nostalgie qui s’était emparée de Felix disparut pour de bon, laissant derrière elle uniquement la chaleur du bonheur qu’il vivait chaque jour.


End file.
